Please Stop Jason
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Summary: she begs him to stop, beg him to stop into being Red Hood before something horrible happens to him. Will Jason listen to her pleas?


**Batman: Please Stop Jason: One-Shot**

Summary: she begs him to stop, beg him to stop into being Red Hood before something horrible happens to him. Will Jason listen to her pleas?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC named Jasmine Wright

Author's Note: been thinking about doing a one shot for Jason Todd and I really hope that you guys will like it.

She awoke from feeling the cool breeze in her room, and a sound of groaning on her floor. She sat up in bed quickly and crawled over to see a figure bent over as if in pain. "Jason!" She yelled hopping off the bed and went to his side. Her eyes moved to where the wound is on his rips. "Your bleeding!" She yelled in worry.

"It's just a stab wound Jas, it's not going to kill me." Jason took off his mask from his Red Hood uniform and flinched at the pain to his left rib. Jasmine Wright sighed, shaking her head and had pulled Jason up from the floor and dragged him into the bathroom where he sat on the toilet while Jasmine grabbed the first aid kit. She bent down in front of him and lifted up the first part of his uniform and went to add pressure to the wound with a gauze.

"You can't keep doing this." Jason rolled his eyes at her and Jasmine looked at him with a glare. "You were lucky that you weren't killed!" She argued.

"Well I wasn't I know how to fight and I know how to avoid getting killed." She pressed harder onto the wound, making Jason flinched.

"If you know how to fight then why are you injured?" She asked, throwing away the bloody gauze and went underneath the sink to put away the first aid kit.

"The bloody criminal just got lucky he even came close to me." She turned around and noticed a dark look that was forming on his face. And she didn't like it and grabbed his hand and both of them sat on the bed.

"You killed him, didn't you?" She asked softly. Jason didn't answer but instead laid back on her bed, with his hands behind his head. She knew the answer. "Why?" She asked. Jason sat up from the bed and looked at her.

"You know damn well why Jas, because he was a criminal and sending him to jail wasn't much of a use. So, I finished what Bats and Nightwing couldn't do. Kill criminals." A shiver went down her spine.

"Please stop being Red Hood." She said it in a whisper but she knew that Jason can hear her. "Your going to get yourself killed!" Jason glared at her.

"I am not stopping being Red Hood. I am doing something that no other superhero can ever do! Killing those criminals!" She flinched at his loud voice and look away from him.

"It's not right Jason, they are people too." Jason scoffed. "Please Jason I am begging you, stop being Red Hood." Jason didn't answer but instead got off from the bed and grabbed the mask, heading towards the open window about to leave.

"Why do you even care?" He asked, staring out the window. Jasmine slowly got up from the bed and walked over to him and wrap her arms around his waist, her head on his shoulder.

"I don't want you to get hurt or worse-" She snuggled against his neck. " Please Jason, do you remember what we talked about all those times before? How we can move away far away from here and start a new life? Maybe go to a university and get married and have kids together?" Jason sighed. "How are we able to do that if, if something were to happen to you?" She asked, fighting the tears that could come any minute. "Jason please no more being Red Hood." Jason didn't answer but instead spun her around so that she was in front of him and kissed her hard on the lips. They kissed for several minutes before Jason swung her legs around his hips as he walked towards the bed, laying her down on the pillows with him towering over her.

Jasmine leaned her head back as she felt Jason's lips over her chest, trailing them lower and lower until she felt a warm hand underneath her nightgown. She gasped when he had kissed her again, his breath hot in her ear.

"I need you." He whispered, and went back into kissing her body. She gripped the headboard as she felt his hands sliding up her nightgown and his lips on her body. "Jasmine." He whispered against her lips.

"Jason." She whispered, and for the rest of the night, Jason made love to Jasmine, over and over again but stilled worried that Jason may never quit on being Red Hood.

2222

The next morning Jasmine woke up alone in her apartment and she laid back in her bed and flip over to one side and saw a note and a red rose on top of it. She sat up and grabbed it and began to read the note that was from Jason.

'I don't know when I'll be ever to stop being Red Hood, not until these criminals are put to justice once and for all. But Jasmine, when I am done, completely done with my mission we can move away, far far away." She put the note down and brought the rose to her nose to smell it and started crying.

Author's Note: yea that was my first shot at writing a Jason Todd story or one-shot. Please tell me what you guys think of it I really need opinions. Hope you guys enjoyed my one-shot!


End file.
